The Makeover
by YingFa08
Summary: ONESHOT! Sakura, a geeky girl, gets a full makeover! Now, every guy is crazy over her, every guy wants her to be his, every gal is jealous of her. What will Syaoran, her best friend that’s a boy, do? How will he react to this..?


The Makeover

By YingFa08

Summary::::

ONESHOT! Sakura, a geeky girl, gets a full makeover! Now, every guy is crazy over her, every guy wants her to be his, every gal is jealous of her. What will Syaoran, her best friend that's a boy, do? How will he react to this..? sorry… I'm not really good at summaries… but please read my story!

Author's Notes::::

Hi there everyone! This is my first ever one shot… so please be nice to me… I just got this idea when I got a haircut… yes… I got a haircut, and now my hair is layered! And it is short now! And then… poof! I suddenly got an idea! So I wrote this story… Please be nice to me… hehe… and also… please tell me what you think of it! **SxS… please… read and review!!!**

Key::::

"blah"-talking

/blah/-thinking

_-Blah-_-flashback

……Change of Scene……

(A/N-blah)-author's notes

_Blah_-emphasized

Disclaimer:::

I do NOT own ccs or any of its characters, CLAMP does… and as well as the song IRIS, I also don't own that…

Well then… here it goes…

………………Somewhere inside a mansion…………………

"Oh. MY. Gosh" said a girl with purplish black hair that goes down to her waist, which she always ties up to a ponytail.

"Why? Doesn't it suit me?" an auburn-haired girl said…

"No way! You look so fabulous!"

"Really…?"

"Yeah you do! Trust me!"

The auburn-haired girl blushed a bit and walked over to a mirror. She examined herself, and she smiled. /I do look fabulous… /

"Thank you so much Tomoyo! I owe you big time!" the girl jumped and hugged her best friend

"No prob Sakura… and now… you're going to treat me to some ice cream!"

"Hoe? Sure… but why Tomoyo?" Sakura asked, slightly breaking their hug

"Look Sakura… I had a lot of trouble taking you here to my house and giving you that new look of yours! You even bit my finger…"

"Hoe…?"

_-flashback…_

"_No Tomoyo! Let go of me!" shouted an auburn-haired girl trying to get loose of the tight grip on her wrist._

"_Stop shouting Sakura! And I know, that you'll thank me for doing this!" Tomoyo pulled a shouting Sakura, into a really big door._

"_NOoooOOoooOOOoo!!!!" plead Sakura, still trying to get loose of her best friend's grip._

"_Owww! Quit it Sakura! Stop acting like a big baby! You're already 16, one way or the other you'd have to do this soon! Owww!!! Sakura! Stop biting me!" _

"_Waah!!! Please don't Tomoyo!"_

"_Just quit it!"_

_They both went inside the huge room, servants were all staring at the door while it closed._

"_What is our dear mistress up to this time? Huhh…" sighed one of the employees… _

_You can hear sounds of different machines and a faint shout coming from inside the room…_

_End of flashback-_

"Oh yeah… I remember now… I'm so sorry Tomoyo! I was just so caught up with my new look that I totally forgot what happened" Sakura slightly bowed to her best friend, as a sign that she is truly sorry.

"And why were you overreacting anyways, huh? I was just going to give you a full makeover and there you were, shouting and pleading for mercy!"

"Hehe… Sorry about that… you do know that I'm not used to this sort of stuff… hehe…?"

"Well then… you'd have to start getting used to it now! Hehe!" Tomoyo said while she threw a pillow over to Sakura

"Ouch! That hurt you know!?"

"Yeah I do!"

"Oh really? Well then… Miss Tomoyo Daidouji… prepare for the pillow fight you'll never forget! They didn't call me the Mistress of Pillow Fight for nothing!"

"Oooh… I'm so scared… Hehe!" Tomoyo said sarcastically while she picked up two more pillows and prepared for a pillow fight.

The two were so evenly matched and they were throwing pillows back and forth towards each other, both of them wanted to win…

(A/N-hehe… they're so childish aren't they!? Hehe…)

"Yeah! I got you now!" Sakura was about to throw a big, heavy pillow towards a non-suspecting Tomoyo, who is now down on the floor

"Nooo!!!"

"hehe… Here it goes!!!"

"WOULD THE TWO OF YOU KEEP IT QUIET IN HERE!!?"

The two girls looked towards the source of the angry voice, and Sakura dropped the pillow that she was holding.

"Mother!?" Tomoyo uttered…

"I will not repeat myself, so the two of you better go to sleep! If I hear another one of your shouts I swear you will regret it…" Sonomi Daidouji, Tomoyo's mother, gave the two girls a death glare, which shut the two up immediately; she then exited the room quietly.

"…OK…? That was weird…" Sakura started

"Hehe… well… forgive my mother… she's always like that when she can't get to sleep." Tomoyo said, while picking up the pillows that are scattered all over her room.

"Hehe… let me help you Tomoyo." Sakura also picked up the pillows and arranged their bed

After cleaning up, the two jumped in bed and started to talk

"Thank you so much Tomoyo…"

"Oh, Don't worry about it Sakura, and now, you don't have to worry, because I'm sure that_ he_ would surely ask you to the prom now."

"You really think so?"

"Of course I do! Look at you… before I gave you a makeover you wore glasses, your hair were so frizzy and it goes down to your elbow, and your clothes always covered up your shape, but now… look at you! You've got contact lenses, with the same eye color, and now we can see the true beauty of your eyes, and your hair, now it's layered and it goes down to your shoulder, and your clothes! Thanks to my designs, you look so hot Sakura!"

(A/N-Well… if you haven't guessed… her hairstyle is just the same as mine! Haha! )

"Hehe… thank you Tomoyo!"

The two finally went to sleep…

………The next day, in Tomoeda High………

"Hey have you heard?" A guy with glasses is talking to a chocolate-haired boy and a dark blue haired boy

"Heard what?" the dark blue haired boy asked

"The news about the new girl! Well… she says she's not new here, but we all only saw her today… and men! Does she look so hot! And I heard she's in your class Syaoran" The guy with glasses finished explaining

"Oh really?" Syaoran nonchalantly asked

"You're so lucky Syaoran!"

"Why Eriol? Do you want to take her to the prom? You already have Tomoyo remember?"

Eriol sweatdrops… "Of course not! I just want to see her… And of course… I won't forget about Tomoyo!"

The three laughed and they started to walk to their different classrooms…

………To where Syaoran is………

"Hehe… and they were all no!!!" Yamazaki told Syaoran and his group of friends and they all laughed

"Haha… stop it Yamazaki! You're killing me!" Syaoran said in between laughs

"Everyone, may I have your attention!!!" shouted a girl with purplish black hair

"What is it Tomoyo?" a girl named Chiharu asked

"Everyone please turn your attention to the far right door…"

Everyone looked at the door and was very excited/What could Tomoyo be up to this time/, this question rang in the heads of everyone

"And now… May I present to you… the new and improved…" Tomoyo started to announce

/The new and improved… what…/ Syaoran asked in his head

"Sakura… Kinomoto!!!"

"What the!?" Syaoran was so shocked when he saw this beautiful girl go inside the classroom. /Is that really Sakura…?/The whole class gasped to see Sakura Kinomoto, the so called GEEK, is walking in a red tube top and a skirt that goes down just above her knee, and she's not even wearing her glasses. /Sakura…? _My _best friend? Is that really her…?/ Everyone gasped and their jaws dropped.

"I think I over did it a little..." Sakura said while running her hand through her auburn hair

"Wow Sakura… you look so cute!!!" Chiharu, Naoko, and Rika said in unison

All of a sudden boys started to surround Sakura and all the girls were jealous of the attention that she's getting and Tomoyo just stood at the front of their classroom, grinning.

"Well then… that's just another one of my makeover success!" Tomoyo shouted while rubbing her chin, she feels so proud of how Sakura looks like now, thanks to her.

The boys were all, "Your outfit suits you Sakura," "Wow… I never knew you were this hot!" "Would you like to go to the prom with me…?" But then, Sakura turned them all down, it seems like she's got someone else in mind… She excused herself away from the boys surrounding her and started to walk towards a boy sitting at the back of the room starring outside, he seems to be spaced out. This boy is the most popular boy in their high school, together with Eriol, and he also happens to be Sakura's best friend, next to Tomoyo that is.

"Hey!" Sakura joyfully said. Everyone in the room is starring at the two of them now. The girls were all whispering, the boys were too.

"Hey…" The boy responded without looking at Sakura

"Huh? What's wrong with you?" Sakura asked, sensing the sadness in the boy's tone

"That's none of your business!"

"Huh!? But Syaoran… Why are you being so cold to me…? What's wrong…?" Sakura asked worriedly She isn't used to seeing/hearing her best friend talk like this, he used to be always full of energy, he is cold to other people but never to Sakura, Tomoyo and Eriol and even Meiling, who always bugs him.

"Just leave me alone…"

"But Syao-"

"GO AWAY!"

"What's wrong with you Syaoran!? Why are you treating me like this?"

"What's wrong with _me_!? Or what's wrong with _you_!?"

"What's wrong with _you_! You were always happy to see me, you were never cold to me, even though you teased me, and now, here you are being so mean to me!"

"Mean!? Hey, it's not my fault you bug me today!"

"Wha-"

"Just SHUT UP!"

"But Syao-"

"…"

"Syaoran…" Sakura sadly went back to her chair, her smile earlier faded into a frown, all because of _him_.

/Why is he being like this!? I even did this thing just for him… and now he hates me… I wonder why… Oh Syaoran…/ Sakura glanced at him, but his anger doesn't seem to fade away… /He was never this mean to me… Darn it! What happened/

_-flashback_

"_Hey there Syaoran!"_

"_Hey Sakura… Uhmmm… what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to go home at this time…?"_

"_Hehe…" Sakura placed her hands at her back and smiled from ear to ear "I wanted to wait for you and besides Tomoyo is with Eriol today…"_

"_Oh… so you want me to be lead you home?" Syaoran said with his eyebrow raised "Oh… Poor Sakura… she can't even go home alone…!" Syaoran said, sarcastically_

"_WHY YOU!" Sakura jumped onto Syaoran, knocking him down_

"_Hey Sakura! I told you… stop doing that! You're too heavy for me!"_

"_And what's that supposed to mean!?"_

"_Do I have to spell it out for you? Sakura… you are F-A-T, FAT!"_

"_Alright that's it!" Sakura started to tickle Syaoran "TICKLE FIGHT!"_

"_Haha- Saku- Haha! Sakura! Haha! Stop it!!!" Syaoran tried his hardest to stop Sakura from tickling him and to his luck, he got away from her…_

"_And now you're gonna PAY KINOMOTO!"_

"_Oh really? You'd have to catch me first!"_

_The two ran around in circles, they were both having fun, and both of them wished that moments like this would last forever._

_End of flashback-_

/Whatever did I do? We were so close, but now…/ "Huh…" She sighed, and with that she just continued to listen to her oh-so-boring teacher. /Why Syaoran…?/ She felt a tear go down her cheek, but she just wiped it away.

………At lunch. In the canteen………

"I wonder what happened…" Tomoyo started while they eat their lunch. Sakura and her friends are seating at their usual table, there is Tomoyo, seating next to her is Sakura, then Rika, Naoko, and Chiharu… they were all there except for… Syaoran, and usually Eriol is also there, but today, he's got Gym class during their lunch period.

"Yeah… Syaoran was pretty mad at Sakura…" Chiharu replied

"What could I have done to make him angry?" Sakura asked

"Hmmm…" Naoko started while rubbing her chin "Maybe he was just frustrated because of all the boys that surrounded you…"

"Frustrated? Maybe Jealous!" Rika said, they all laughed at this… but not Sakura

"Hey cheer up Sakura… I'm sure that the two of you would make up soon" Rika tried to comfort Sakura

"Maybe… but the prom's next week!" Sakura protested

"Oh… I get it now…" Chiharu said

"Get _what_ now?" Sakura asked back while putting a muffin into her mouth

"You like Syaoran don't you?" Chiharu asked, while grinning at Sakura

"What!?" Sakura was so shocked that she's now choking due to the muffin she ate

"Haha… Sakura you're so silly! Here you go, some water" Tomoyo offered Sakura a glass of water. Sakura took it and her choking stopped.

"Maybe… I do… Heck… yeah! I think I love him… that's why… that's why… when Tomoyo got me inside her room, I allowed her to give me a makeover, but then it all backfired, he hates me now…" Sakura looked down at her shoes, and you can see a tear going down her cheek…

………At where Syaoran is………

"Dude… why'd you act that way with Sakura?" Yamazaki asked Syaoran

"…"

"Answer me man!"

"…"

"C'mon now… just tell me why… I bet it has something to do with her sudden makeover…"

"You bet it does!" Syaoran now looked up at Yamazaki

"But why? She looks so gorgeous now"

"Yeah… But I liked her better when she was just being herself, I liked her better when she was just a simple girl"

"She still is, but then her clothing just changed"

"…"

"Syaoran…? I thought you loved her… So why are you doing this to her?"

"What!? Love her!?" Syaoran stood up and walked towards a bench and he sat down there

"Yeah… don't you?"

"Shut up…"

"Why don't you just admit it!?"

"Because… she's not the Sakura I fell in love with… she dresses like a flirt… and every boy is sure to want her now"

"See! I knew you were in love with her!"

"…"

"So that's it! You're just JEALOUS!"

"What?"

"Yeah… you're jealous of all the boys who are asking her out!"

"No I'm not…"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!" and this went on for like 5 minutes until Syaoran got tired

"Just SHUT IT YAMAZAKI!"

"uhh… ok… I'll leave you to think about what you're going to do…"

Syaoran looked up at the sky… he feels much calmer now /Prom's next week… what to do? What to do? Darn it…/

………4 Days later………

Syaoran's treatment to Sakura still hasn't changed… practically, it's become much worse… Now he doesn't even talk to her…

"So…? What now?" A blue haired girl asks an auburn haired boy

"Huh?" replied the boy

"Are you gonna ask her or not?"

"…"

"Hmmm… Did you know that silence means yes?"

"Well… that ain't true Meiling!"

"OH C'mon just ask Sakura out already! The prom's in 3 days…! What are you waiting for!?"

"I don't like what she's become!"

"What _did_ she become? A _really_ hot girl? Oh c'mon syao! You should be happy for her! None of the other kids at school would bully her _now_"

"… I don't care… I'll just go with someone _else_ to the prom…"

"Who?"

"I don't care who… just the first girl who asks me…"

"You're so stubborn Syaoran!" Meiling slapped Syaoran's shoulder making Syaoran irritated at her, when she saw Syaoran glaring at her; she just quietly left Syaoran's room.

……… The next day, in Sakura's room………

Sakura was lying on her bed with her phone in her hand… Her eyes are red, which means that she just cried…

"Tomoyo…" Sakura muttered…

"Yeah? What's up Sakura? You sound so sad…" Tomoyo said at the other end of the line

"I heard… that Syaoran's going to the prom with Maya…"

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah… it's true… I saw the two of them together back at lunch"

"No way… But Syaoran _hates_ Maya… What's going on with him…"

"Huhu… I really don't know what to do now… I don't even have a date to the prom…"

"Well… don't worry I'm sure somebody will ask you out…"

"Yeah… maybe… But I prefer Syaoran…"

With that, they said goodbye to each other and Sakura tried her best to sleep

………In Sakura's classroom, the next day………

Sakura sat down on her usual chair at the back of the room, she talked with her friends, but still, Syaoran just kept on ignoring her. Then, a guy who seems to be in the same year level as Sakura, approached her, the guy doesn't seem to be good news at all… he had tattoos and his ears are pierced. When everyone saw him getting near to Sakura, they were all frightened and moved out of the way…

"Hey, Sakura Kinomoto…" said the guy, he has green hair and golden eyes "I am Fred and…"

"Hoe?" Sakura sweatdropped, you gotta admit… if you were to see this guy, you can get a little scared

"Would you like to go to the prom with me?"

"HUH?" that was all that Sakura could say, she looked at Syaoran, and he's got his usual, I-don't-care-abouot-you-just-go-if-you-want look

"Hmmmp… Sure Fred! I'll go with you to the prom!" She happily announced, loud enough for everybody in the room hear. Everyone gasped and started whispering… Tomoyo shakes her head in disapproval of what Sakura has just done, Fred is sort of a big meanie at their school, but it seems that Sakura doesn't even care, if Syaoran doesn't care…

……… Night of the PROM………

Everyone walked into their school's gym with their own partner, the gym was beautifully decorated by Tomoyo Daidouji. There were lots of food at the buffet table, and the chairs were decorated neatly with some purple stuff…

(A/N-I'm sorry… I'm not good at describing things… so just let your imagination run wild… ok?)

"Good morning everyone!" greeted Sakura with her partner, Fred, right beside her.

"Good morning Sakura!" they all greeted back.

"Wow look at that Kinomoto girl, she gets hotter every time I see her" one of the boys whispered to his friend

"Yeah I agree with you" his friend replied

"Ooooh!!!!!!!!!!!! So KAWAII!!!" shouted a purplish black haired girl who is now running towards Sakura and Fred "Sakura you're so cute tonight!"

"Th-Thanks Tomoyo…! You too!" Sakura happily replied, she was wearing a spaghetti top with her skirt going down just above her knee.

"Thanks, hey there Fred!" Tomoyo greeted Fred

"Hey…" Fred replied

"Take care of Sakura for me alright?" Tomoyo told Fred, "and I'm just there by the stage if you need me Sakura…" she whispered to Sakura, Sakura just giggled

………1 hour later………

"C'mon Syao! Let's dance!" a girl with pink hair, that goes down to her shoulder, and azhure eyes asked Syaoran

"Sure Maya…"

The two of them went to the dance floor, every girl is so jealous of Maya right now. Like HELLO!!! She's dancing with the most popular guy in school, and not to mention, the hottest

"Maya's so lucky…" a girl whispered to her friends… you could hear a lot of girl's sighing, this just made Maya grin.

Syaoran was just dancing casually, and you could see that Maya is trying her best to seduce Syaoran, but I guess it's not working, because it seems that Syaoran's attention is drawn to something else, or rather someone.

At the other end of the dance floor a couple was dancing, an auburn-haired girl and a green-haired boy, it seems like they were both having fun. Then, the music changed to a slow beat, and of course this was a sign for slow dancing. Fred took hold of Sakura's back and held her nearer to his body.

"Hoe? What are you doing Fred?" Sakura said, a little bit afraid

"Just go with the flow honey…" Fred said…

All other couples were dancing with their bodies near each other… Fred and Sakura, and Maya and Syaoran seems to be having a bit of trouble with the kind of dance their dancing… /I don't like this…/ Sakura and Syaoran both muttered in their heads…

"Hoe!" Sakura was shocked when she felt a hand just rubbing her waists… and it's going down slowly… slowly… it's getting near to her… well… you know… her butt… "Uhhh… Fred will you please sto-" she was cut off by a chocolate-haired boy who was practically breaking the arm of her partner.

"Sya-Syaoran…?" she said in disbelief

"What are you doing to her!?" she shouted all eyes are on them now, and Maya is glaring at the scene

"Chill man! She's my girl, it's alright…!"

"_YOUR_ girl!? Don't you mean _my_ girl!" Syaoran is now loosing his temper, he is quite ready to kill Fred if he could "Don't you dare touch HER!"

"Stop it! Both of you!" Sakura tried to stop the two

"Stay out of this Sakura!" Syaoran said without even looking at his best friend "How dare you try to touch her!"

"Darn it man! I heard that you don't like her, I heard that you hate her now…! So, what's up with you today?"

"It's none of your business! I just don't like seeing men touching _my _girl!"

/_His _girl!? Syaoran… what are you talking about?/ Sakura was so confused

Then a loud "THUG!", Syaoran just punched Fred, "You want some more?" "THUG!"

"Stop!!! Syaoran!" Sakura still tried to stop Syaoran

Syaoran was about to finish off Fred, when suddenly…

"Nooo!! Don't!!!" Sakura ran in front of Fred with her arms spread out… a sign which means that she wants to protect Fred

"Bu-But Sa-Sakura…?" Syaoran asked, confused

"Don't do it Syaoran! Please…" tears were falling down her face now… lots of tears…

"Well then… if… if you like him… tha-that's fine with me… I'll just go quietly… I'm sorry if I disturbed your dance…" Syaoran walked out of the scene with his bangs covering his face

………Outside, in the garden………

/What happened back there? Why did I lose my temper…?/ A confused Syaoran was now banging his head on a tree

/Why oh why???/

_-flashback_

"_What are you doing to her!?" she shouted all eyes are on them now, and Maya is glaring at the scene_

"_Chill man! She's my girl, it's alright…!"_

"_YOUR girl!? Don't you mean my girl!" Syaoran is now loosing his temper, he is quite ready to kill Fred if he could "Don't you dare touch HER!"_

"_Stop it! Both of you!" Sakura tried to stop the two_

"_Stay out of this Sakura!" Syaoran said without even looking at his best friend "How dare you try to touch her!"_

"_Darn it man! I heard that you don't like her, I heard that you hate her now…! So, what's up with you today?"_

"_It's none of your business! I just don't like seeing men touching my girl!"_

_End of flashback-_

/Hehe… _my_ girl…? Yeah right… what was I thinking…?/

Syaoran found a bench and laid on it, He watched the stars… /Calm down Syaoran… Just Calm down…/ He tried his best to calm down… As he sang his favorite song…

.-. And I'd give up forever to touch you .-.

.-. 'Cause I know that you feel me somehow .-.

.-.You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be .-.

.-.And I don't want to go home right now .-.

/Darn it Sakura… you don't know how much you've hurt me… when you tried to protect that… that… jerk…/

.-.And all I can taste is this moment .-.

.-.And all I can breathe is your life .-.

.-.and sooner or later it's over .-.

.-.I just don't want to miss you tonight .-.

_-flashback_

_Syaoran was about to finish off Fred, when suddenly…_

"_Nooo!! Don't!!!" Sakura ran in front of Fred with her arms spread out… a sign which means that she wants to protect Fred_

"_Bu-But Sa-Sakura…?" Syaoran asked, confused_

"_Don't do it Syaoran! Please…" tears were falling down her face now… lots of tears…_

"_Well then… if… if you like him… tha- that's fine with me… I'll just go quietly… I'm sorry if I disturbed your dance…" Syaoran walked out of the scene with his bangs covering his face_

_End of flashback-_

.-.And I don't want the world to see me .-.

.-.'Cause I don't think that they'd understand .-.

"Darn it Sakura…Perhaps I just hurt you too much… I'm so sorry, if I did… I'm so sorry if I acted that way…"

.-.When everything's made to be broken .-.

.-.I just want you to know who I am .-.

Syaoran was so caught up with his song and his thoughts, that he didn't notice a certain person going up near him…

.-.And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming .-.

.-.Or the moment of truth in your lies .-.

.-.When everything feels like the movies .-.

.-.Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive .-.

"I'm so sorry Sakura… I guess… I was just so jealous…" he muttered to himself

.-.And I don't want the world to see me .-.

.-.'Cause I don't think that they'd understand .-.

.-.When everything's made to be broken .-.

.-.I just want you to know who I am .-.

"All those boys… they were all after you…"

.-.And I don't want the world to see me .-.

.-.'Cause I don't think that they'd understand .-.

.-.When everything's made to be broken .-.

.-.I just want you to know who I am .-.

"Darn it… I just didn't know how to react…"

.-.And I don't want the world to see me .-.

.-.'Cause I don't think that they'd understand .-.

.-.When everything's made to be broken .-.

.-.I just want you to know who I am .-.

"Sakura…"

.-.I just want you to know who I am .-.

"Sakura… I…"

.-.I just want you to know who I am .-.

"Sakura… I…I… lo-"

.-.I just want you to know who I am .-.

"Sakura… I lo-… Sakura I LOVE YOU!!!" Syaoran shouted, as though Sakura could even hear him…

"Yeah… I love you too…" a soft voice was heard at his back… Syaoran's eyes widened… he turned at his back… and… and… he saw… emerald green eyes looking at him… "Sakura…?"

"Hehe… I love you too Syaoran!" Sakura was there… /Did she hear everything I just said?/ Syaoran was so dumbfounded he didn't know what to do… his heart was racing so fast…

Sakura then… jumped onto Syaoran… "Didn't you hear me???" Syaoran just nodded, all he could do, was smile and hug Sakura as tight as he could…

"I love you Sakura…"

"Syaoran… I love you too…" Sakura hugged him tighter… trying to savour the moment

"Sorry if I mistreated you!"

"It's alright…"

"I'm so sorry if I said all those things to you!"

"It's okay"

"I'm sorry if I made you cry… I-" He was cut off when he felt something warm land on his cheek… it was their first ever… kiss…

"I told you! It's alright!"

Syaoran's eyes widened… she was all he needed to be happy… now he's life… is… complete…

Author's Notes::::

Hi there everyone!!! Thank you for reading my fanfic!!! This is my fist ever one shot… so thx 4 reading… please don't forget to review!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!! Thx… that's all I wanted to say!!! BYE!!!! And I almost forgot… Merry Christmas to all!!! Bye then!!!


End file.
